Larty : haters
by Sparklyunicorn23
Summary: Larry one-shot Harry reads hate and starts crying what will happen when louis finds him crying?


**Hey sparkles,**

**for anyone who's new here, my name is Stephanie, I'm lesbian, I like to write, I have wattpad which I also write on,I'm love sparkles ect.**

**enjoy **

Harrys POV

I was sitting down in my room, just scrolling through my twitter waiting for louis to come home, we had recently come out as a couple at the last interview.

_Interveiw:_

_Interviewer: And last question for the day, Who's single and who's not._

_We had being planning for this for a while now, we were going to come out no matter what management said, Niall raised his hand, being the only single one here, but me and louis kept them down smirking at each other, offstage i could see the officials panicking, shaking their heads, telling us to raise our hands but we ignored them. We had waited for this and we were going to have our moment._

_Interviewer: Well, girls Niall's still single but Louis, Harry this is new, who are you dating?_

_i took a deep breath, this was it finally people would now and we didn't need to hide our relationship._

_" we are both together, we've been dating for a few moths now, almost a year"_

_i said grabbing his hand and smiling at him fondly, before we both lean in for a kiss._

That seems like so long ago now, i started going through my twitter with a fond smile still on my face from the memories, but this was short lived as i saw all the hate showing up on my page, saying things like 'go die faggots' or 'i hate you, your so disgusting' i know i shouldn't look at this anymore but i couldn't stop myself, i kept on looking. by now i had tears streaming down my face as i read these things, why would they say these things?, its my life, why is it so important? i curled up into a ball and started crying harder.

I was so caught up in my sadness and crying that i didn't hear the door opening or louis walking down the hall way it was only when i heard louis shout out " harry, whats wrong?" and wrapping his arms around me, sitting down on the bed next to me. i dint answer instead i leaned into his touch crying, and dropping my phone on the bed, which he picked up and looked at.

" oh harry" he said looking through the feed. he scrolled through it a little more before dropping it. " harry, harry look at me" he said, gently touching my face, i slowly lifted my head to look into his eyes. " harry don't listen to them, they don't know what they're talking about, you are amazing and beautiful and they're just jealous that you can get a boyfriend and proudly admit it, ok?" he said, looking me in the eyes with a loving and concerned look.

"ok" i said a few tears still running down my face. slowly louis leaned forward and started kissing the tears, then my forehead, them my nose, chin and finally my lips lingering there, waiting to see if i would return the kiss, which i did with a sudden passion moving so he was straddling my hips, while we kissed intensely, full of lust and passion, tongues intruding each others mouth fighting a battle for dominance, neither of us giving up, both wanting to win. he tugged at my curls making me moan, so i retuned the favour, thrusting my hips up meeting his hard-on, instantly making him moan.

Suddenly our shirts were being removed, both driven with lust, just wanting to remove all the clothes in the way of our driven passion for each other. i managed to get his jeans fully undone and started pulling them off, as did he with mine before they reached my knees, so slowly - without breaking the kiss - leaned us down, my head touching the pillow as he pulled my pants off all the way. we were now both only in our boxers, him on top of me as we kissed.

He broke the kiss and smirked at me before going down and removing my boxers, slowly liking a stripe down my hard-on, teasing me before moving away and sticking three fingers in his mouth, sucking them sensually, teasing me even more.

"Lou, stop teasing and get on with it already"

" as you wish"

he smirked at me before slowly pushing a finger past the tight ring of muscles and beginning to scissor me, making me moan and ask for more, he added the other two finger and started roughly fingering me, knowing i like it to get rough, he continued to do this foe a while,adjusting is angle a bit so he would brush over that special spot. suddenly i felt a burst of pleasure that had me moaning out his name, i needed louis now.

"Lou, I'm ready, p-please just do it" i moaned. he spat on his hand, rubbing it on his dick before flipping me over so i was on my hands and knees, and shoving himself in, stopping for a moment to allow me to adjust to him. after a moment i nodded to him, telling him to move. he started slowly thrusting in and out of me moaning "ugn, harry, your so tight" he moaned before stating to thrust faster and harder into me, soon we were both moaning together, nearly at our highs."l-lou, I'm going to come" i moaned out, " me too, come with me baby" he replied, starting to go even faster, no real pattern to it, just pleasure and passion. soon i was coming all over the sheets with a loud moan of his name, my moaning and the tightening of the muscles around his dick caused him to come, filling me with his seed.

He slowly pulled out of me, both of us coming down from our highs and lied down on the bed next to me, both of us panting covered in sweat and semen, there was no sound until he spoke,

" you better now babe?"

"a bit" i said with a smirk

" well then, i guess we'll just have to have round to then, eh?" he said with a smirk just like mine.

"definitely" this was going to be a good night.

**well hey sparkles,**

**was it good?**

**hope you enjoyed this**

**tell me what to write next**

**Sparklyunicorn23**


End file.
